Un comienzo diferente
by Famicon
Summary: Siempre me pregunte porque Sirius entrego a Harry y después de esto me daba cuenta de que lo hizo para perseguir a Colagusano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera preferido quedarse con Harry? (U/A) *Actualizada 27/06/03*
1. Prologo: Un comienzo diferente

**Sumario: **Siempre me pregunte porque Sirius entrego a Harry y después de esto me daba cuenta de que lo hizo para perseguir a Colagusano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera preferido quedarse con Harry? (U/A)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes de la novela le pertenecen a Rowling yo simplemente escribo por diversión.

**Notas del autor: **Hola! Espero les guste mi historia.

°°°

**Un comienzo diferente**

**Prologo:**

El hogar se encontraba intacto, estaba en tan buenas condiciones que Sirius empezaba a pensar que la marca que flotaba sobre la casa había venido de otro lado inclusive había iniciado a creer que se había preocupado por nada, había iniciado a creer que su mejor amigo seguía vivo al igual que Lily y Harry. 

Pero aquel jardín en llamas lo hizo regresar a la realidad, el jardín había sido el lugar en el que dos de los magos mas poderosos de la época se habían enfrentado y sin duda alguna uno de los dos había muerto.

Sirius se bajo de su gran motocicleta, había volado lo mas rápido posible hacía aquí cuando vio la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre la casa con esperanzas de poder detener a Lord Voldemort o por lo menos ayudar a James en la pelea, morir junto a el. Pero por mas que lo deseara no sería posible ya que James había muerto y su cuerpo se encontraba frente a la puerta con la varita en su mano derecha y aquella expresión de impotencia que quedaría grabada en la memoria de Sirius de por vida, James había muerto a manos de Voldemort, protegiendo a su familia.

Sirius avanzo hacía la puerta lentamente se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a James, miro el cuerpo tristemente y luego hablo.

— Lamento mucho el no haber estado aquí, pero te prometo que te compensare por esto no se como lo haré pero te aseguro que encontrare una forma.—

Al terminar su oración Sirius se inclino y tomo la varita de James en sus manos, sentía que era necesario conservarla.

—Descansa en paz, James—

Sirius abrió la puerta y entro a la casa que se supone el debió haber protegido

—_Fui un cobarde, preferí cederle el trabajo a Peter y todo termino mal, si yo hubiera guardado la ubicación de la casa nada hubiera pasado James y Lily estarían vivos y yo podría volver a ver a Harry. —_

Sirius suprimió las lagrimas de rabia que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no lloraría ya habría tiempo para eso después. Inspecciono el suelo cuidadosamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre hacía un camino desde la puerta hasta el final de la escalera, aquella sangre era la sangre de Voldemort, Sirius decidió seguir el camino.

Cuando llego a la planta alta el hilo de sangre había desaparecido, ahora solo había puertas cerradas, todas salvo la puerta mas alejada, esa puerta llevaba al cuarto de Harry. 

Fue en ese instante que empezó a escuchar un ruido muy semejante al llanto ¿sería posible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido o su mente le jugaba bromas de mal gusto para hacerlo sentir peor? No importaba la respuesta, necesitaba averiguar de que o quien provenía aquel sollozo y la manera mas rápida era entrando a la habitación. Sirius corrió rápidamente por el pasillo y en menos de 5 segundos ya se encontraba frente al cuarto de su ahijado.

—Que... No, no puede ser— 

Frente a Sirius yacía el cuerpo de un adulto sin vida. Aquel adulto tenia un rostro que expresaba sorpresa y terror como si le hubieran hecho pasar por lo mismo que el había hecho pasar a miles de personas ¿seria posible que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese muerto?

Sirius se inclino y acerco su mano a la muñeca del temido señor oscuro, al tocarlo sintió un tremendo escalofrió y después un toque que hizo que retirara su mano rápidamente. Sirius se quedo ahí pasmado, siguió en el mismo lugar alrededor de 10 segundos, estaba seguro ahora, el Sr. Tenebroso había muerto a manos de algún Potter.

Pero ahora que estaba seguro de la muerte del enemigo le quedaba una duda ¿qué fue de Lily y Harry?. Sirius trago saliva, sabia que Lily y Harry debían de estar en alguna parte del cuarto y por lo menos uno de ellos seguía con vida ya que los sollozos no paraban.

—_Vamos Black, no es tan difícil, solo date la vuelta y busca el ruido—_

Y Sirius así lo hizo. Dio la espalda al Sr. Tenebroso y camino hacía el otro lado de la habitación (La cual estaba hecha un desastre). Los ruidos provenían de detrás de la cuna del pequeño Harry.

Sirius se acerco sigilosamente, después de todo podía ser una trampa pero algo dentro de el le decía que se apurara que todo estaría bien si lo hacía.

Llego por fin al lugar del que provenía el sollozo, bajo la cabeza para inspeccionar el suelo y lo que vio lo lleno de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento muy raro. Lo que lo lleno de tristeza es que ahí a sus pies estaba el cuerpo de Lily Evans completamente inmóvil y su piel pálida. Había manchas en el rostro de la mujer, manchas dejadas por las lagrimas que sin duda alguna habían corrido libremente por su rostro hacia unos minutos apenas. Lo que le lleno de alegría fue lo que se encontraba en los brazos de Lily, el pequeño Harry, se encontraba ahí llorando a todo pulmón.

—Estas vivo, sabia que alguien debía de estarlo— 

El pequeño levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de su padrino, la conocía muy bien. Extendió sus brazos esperando que Sirius lo cargara, Sirius no tardo ni un segundo en levantar al pequeño e inspeccionarlo.

—Lo único que veo diferente es esa cicatriz, pero de ahí en fuera te encuentras bien—

Fue en ese momento que escucho un sollozo muchísimo mas fuerte que el de Harry en la planta baja, Sirius corrió con el pequeño en su brazos para encontrarse con el ser que había provocado tal ruido. En la puerta justo al lado del cuerpo de James se encontraba Rubeus Hagrid, el amistosos semi gigante que se encargaba de los terrenos de Hogwarts, llorando.

—Tranquilízate Hagrid—Dijo Sirius en su mejor tono, pero era difícil considerando que el también estaba apunto de llorar— Todo estará bien, Harry esta vivo y Voldemort muerto.

—¿Esta Harry bien? —Pregunto el semi gigante mientras se secaba las lagrimas— ¿Cómo esta Lily?

—Harry se encuentra bien, solo le quedo una cicatriz en la frente, creo que se la hizo algún hechizo pero no estoy seguro de como—Sirius hizo una pausa para recuperar aliento y pensar en como le daría la noticia de Lily— Hagrid, me temo que Lily esta... muerta cuando la encontré ya se encontraba así—

—Era lo que Dumbledore temía y es por eso que me mando aquí—

—¿Cuál es tu misión? —

—Buscar sobrevivientes y llevárselos—Hagrid pauso como si tuviera miedo de hablar— Necesito que me des a Harry—

Sirius miro perplejo al semi gigante ¿había escuchado bien? No, debía de ser un mal entendido después de todo Sirius era el tutor de Harry y se encargaría de el si algo le pasaba a Lily y James, pero si Hagrid se llevaba a Harry podría ir por Pettegrew y cobrar su venganza ¿qué debía de hacer?

—Sirius por favor entrégamelo necesito llevárselo a Dumbledore, lo dejara con sus únicos parientes vivos—

—¿Te refieres a Petunia?, olvídalo yo soy el guardián de Harry y yo me hago cargo de el de aquí en adelante, toma mi motocicleta y dile eso al profesor Dumbledore—

—Lo siento Sirius pero mi misión es llevar al pequeño—

—Lo siento Hagrid pero yo le prometí a Lily y James que me haría cargo de Harry si algo les pasaba a ellos y no planeo romper esa promesa aunque eso signifique no darte a Harry—

—Sirius, sabes que no le puedo fallar al Profesor Dumbledore—

—No lo harás, te daré una carta explicándole todo, lleva mi motocicleta para que llegues mas rápido y dásela así ni tu ni yo estaremos en problemas cuando la lea—

—Esta bien Sirius confiare en ti—

Sirius le sonrió al semi gigante y con dos movimientos de su varita tenia una pluma y un trozo de pergamino en su mano, entro a la casa y se sentó en el comedor a escribir la carta mientras Hagrid subía por el cuerpo de Voldemort y el de Lily. Cuando por fin termino de escribir la carta Hagrid ya tenia los 3 cuerpos afuera.

—Encontré la varita de Lily y de el—Señalo a Voldemort— ¿qué paso con la de James?

—La tengo yo—Sirius se saco la varita de James del bolsillo y se la dio al semi gigante junto con la carta— cuida bien las varitas, son lo ultimo que queda de ellos.

El semi gigante miro las 3 varitas un rato pensando en como un trozo de madera tan pequeño podía causar tanto daño una ves que encontró su respuesta o se dio por vencido en encontrarla Hagrid tomo 2 varitas con su mano izquierda y se las entrego a Sirius.

—Será mejor que tu cuides de esas 2, después de todo pertenecieron a tus amigos—

—Gracias Hagrid, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi—

—Creeme cuando digo que se lo importante que esos 2 eran para ti—

Dicho esto el gigante se subió en la motocicleta de Sirius y desapareció en el oscuro cielo justo antes de que sobre Godric Hollow la lluvia empezara a caer.

—Ahora iremos a tu nueva casa Harry—Después de decirle eso el pequeño y Sirius desaparecieron con rumbo al hogar de los Black.

Lo que Sirius no sabía es que al tomar le decisión de quedarse con Harry y no ir en busca de Peter el había cambiado el futuro de Harry, lo había cambiado de una manera muy positiva.

:::::

Mientras que Sirius desaparecía en otra parte de Inglaterra para ser mas precisos en Surey un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano a juzgar por su barba y cabellos plateados aparecía súbitamente, tan repentina fue su aparición que parecía que salio de la tierra.

Aquel extraño hombre estuvo un rato sin hacer nada aparte de buscar algo en una especie de capa, después de un rato saco un encendedor de plata y con el apago 12 lámparas que iluminaban la calle después de que termino esto se dirigió hacia una casa, la casa # 4 hogar de la familia Dursley amante de lo normal. Al llegar al lugar el hombre tomo asiento y miro a un gato que se encontraba sentado en un muro, después de unas palabras de este el gato se convirtió en una mujer de aspecto severo, llevaba su cabello negro atado con un moño y no parecía estar muy contenta. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y el hombre y la mujer aun hablaban fue en ese momento que escucharon un ruido sordo, ambos giraron su cabeza en busca de algún automóvil, cuando no lo encontraron vieron al cielo, de ahí bajaba una motocicleta en la cual iba montado un hombre gigantesco.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall que bueno es verlos— Saludo el gigante mientras se bajaba de la moto.

—Es un gusto verte Hagrid— Respondió Minerva McGonagall aquella mujer de aspecto severo.

—Hagrid que bueno que viniste— Le dijo Dumbledore con una calida sonrisa— . ¿De donde sacaste la moto? —

—El joven Black me la presto, me dijo que podría llegar mas rápido con ella—

—¿Dónde esta Harry? — Pregunto McGonagall con algo de ansiedad en su voz

Hagrid se puso a buscar algo en sus bolsillos antes de responder:

—Esta con el Joven Black, me dijo que cumpliría su promesa a Lily y James de cuidar a Harry— Hagrid alargo su mano y le entrego la carta de Sirius a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se puso un poco mas serio, sabía que Harry podría cambiar mucho si crecía lleno de fama y gloría y era por eso que lo quería enviar con los Muggles.

—_Ojala y Sirius piense lo mismo que yo sobre la fama de Harry y lo mucho que lo afectaría—_

Dumbledore leyó detenidamente la carta y analizando cuando llego al final un gesto extraño apareció en su rostro, la mitad era una sonrisa la otra mitad era furia, mucha furia.

—¿Qué sucede Albus? —Pregunto Minerva McGonagall al ver el extraño gesto del profesor.

—Será mejor que leas la carta Minerva—

La profesora de transformaciones tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Mientras usted esta leyendo esta carta yo me encuentro en un lugar muy seguro cuidando de Harry, no se preocupe no es ningún lugar donde su fama lo persiga. Aunque se que quizás no este de acuerdo con que yo me encargue de Harry le quiero decir que hice una promesa a Lily y James y no planeo romperla._

_Por otro lado tengo que hablarle sobre lo sucedido esa noche en que mis mejores amigos murieron. La casa fue encontrada por que el guardián los traiciono y antes de que informe a los aurores para que me busquen y me lleven a la cárcel le quiero decir que yo renuncie al puesto y se lo di a Pettegrew, ahora se que cometí el mas grande error de mi vida._

_Sin duda alguna Peter era el espíe en nuestras filas, pero lo descubrí muy tarde. Por el momento la pequeña rata (el es un animago que se convierte en una rata) ah de estar escapando de mi y de los Mortifagos así que dudo que sepamos de el hasta dentro de unos años (quizás por ese tiempo Harry valla a Hogwarts)._

_No hay mas que decir sobre el asunto Profesor, me encargare de Harry y lo volverá a ver cuando este cumpla 11 años, mientras tanto le suplico que busque a Pettegrew y lo haga pagar por su traición._

_Le deseo lo mejor._

_Sirius Black_

—Así que fue Peter el traidor—Pregunto Minerva cuando finalizo de leer la carta

—Por lo que dice Sirius así es y lo mejor será que lo encontremos antes de que cause algún problema

Mientras los profesores charlaban Hagrid se preparaba para acabar con el traidor.

—¿A dónde vas Hagrid? —Le pregunto Dumbledore con aquella voz calida y poderosa.

—Buscare a ese traidor y lo llevare con las autoridades—

—Será difícil que encuentres a un animago y mas a uno con forma de rata, lo mejor será que vayas al ministerio y le informes de esto al ministro, el sabrá que hacer—

—Esta bien señor—

Después de decir esto el gigante se subió a la motocicleta y arranco a toda velocidad.

—¿Crees que sea sensato informarle a Fudge de esto, Albus? —Pregunto Minerva algo preocupada, nunca había confiado en el ministro de magia.

—Por el momento Cornelius y los aurores son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar—Respondió Albus algo dudoso

—¿Y que hay de Harry, será sensato dejarlo con Sirius? —

—Estoy seguro de que Sirius se encargara de el—

—Eso espero, no quiero tener un alumno menos dentro de 10 años—

:::::

Espero les haya gustado el prologo, de aquí en adelante iniciare una narrativa mas normal en la cual espero describir a Harry a los 10 años a meses de cumplir los 11 y recibir su carta para ingresar a Hogwarts. Ya saben si tienen algo que decir por favor déjenme un review, acepto criticas constructivas o si quieren enviarme un mail mi dirección es: **meggidowarrior@hotmail.com**

Sin mas por el momento me despido, espero dejen reviews ya que no subiré otro capitulo hasta recibir por lo menos 1. 


	2. Capitulo 1: Los White

**Sumario: **Siempre me pregunte porque Sirius entrego a Harry y después de esto me daba cuenta de que lo hizo para perseguir a Colagusano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera preferido quedarse con Harry? (U/A)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes de la novela le pertenecen a Rowling yo simplemente escribo por diversión.

**Notas del autor: **Hola de nuevo, espero no haber tardado mucho con la salida de este capitulo pero anduve en exámenes y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero les agrade este capitulo.

**Subnotas del autor: **En este capitulo ya han pasado 9 años desde lo sucedido en Godric Hollow así que Harry tiene algo así como 10 años 3 meses. No estoy seguro de si consulte bien el mapa pero Harry y Sirius estarán viviendo en Londres si ven que algo esta mal por favor díganme.

°°°

**Un comienzo diferente**

**Capitulo 1: Los White**

Habían pasado ya 9 años desde la terrible noche de brujas de 1981 en la cual el Sr. Tenebroso había muerto pero no sin terminar con la vida de 2 de las personas mas queridas en el mundo mágico; Lily Evans, alumna ejemplar y excelente trabajadora y James Potter, bromista y alegre, siempre responsable.

El suceso de aquella noche había marcado al mundo mágico durante mas de 9 años y cada día de brujas los magos de Inglaterra guardaban 1 minuto de silencio en honor de todas las victimas de Voldemort.

Pero el mundo muggle era totalmente diferente. Niños de todas partes salían de sus hogares acompañados por sus padres en busca de golosinas y mucha diversión, claro esta que algunos también guardaban un minuto de silencio y este era el caso de la familia White que estaba compuesta por un adulto de aproximadamente 33 años y su hijo de 10.

El hogar de los White se encontraba situado en Londres, a una hora del centro caminando y 20 minutos en automóvil. La casa de esta familia era muy distinta al resto, ya que no en cualquier hogar te encontrabas con chimeneas de las cuales salían cabezas de entre las llamas o libreros llenos de títulos relacionados con la magia. No, esta no era una casa normal y esto se debía a que los White eran en realidad magos, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo era ya que el pequeño aunque sabía demasiada magia para su edad no había asistido a un colegio especializado en la enseñanza de esta y por lo tanto no era un mago certificado.

El adulto medía aproximadamente 1.85, tenía cabello negro que llevaba corto, su piel estaba un poco bronceada, era de masa corporal medía, ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, simplemente normal, sus ojos azules siempre revelaban su estado de animo ya que cuando se encontraba feliz estos brillaban, pero cuando se molestaba estos se opacaban. Este señor era conocido en el mundo muggle como Sirius White, un exitoso escritor que era conocido mundialmente por su serie de  7 libros que hablaba sobre la vida de un mago llamado James Potter y sus amigos y de lo mucho que hicieron en el colegio, hasta aquel día Sirius tenía vendidas mas de 2, 000, 000 millones de copias de su libro alrededor del mundo, sobra decir que Sirius tenía un montón de dinero. Pero su fama y fortuna en el mundo muggle lo obligaban a mudarse continuamente y aunque era algo divertido viajar alrededor del mundo en busca de un lugar donde no lo encontraran se empezaba a hacer algo tedioso por no decir molesto y era por ese motivo que Sirius había comprado un terreno y había construido su casa en la cual llevaba viviendo 5 meses junto a Harry. 

Pero Sirius White no era tan famoso en el mundo mágico ya que ahí el no existía en su lugar se encontraba Sirius Black el hijo de un ex embajador del ministerio que había dado la ubicación de los Potter y había causado la muerte de estos o por lo menos esta era la versión que manejaba Lucius Malfoy el poderoso ministro de magia de Inglaterra. Con este motivo y sin importarle lo que decía el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius había enviado un escuadrón de los mejores aurores en busca de Sirius y Harry Potter el cual Lucius decía podía volverse un mago oscuro por la influencia de Black. El escuadrón de aurores había encontrado en 3 ocasiones a Sirius y a Harry, 2 de estas habían sido porque Harry había iniciado a hacer magia en el colegio y la otra porque Sirius había enviado un vociferador a las oficinas del ministerio y este había sido encontrado a la mitad de su ruta. Era por este motivo en realidad que Sirius y Harry habían viajado de lugar en lugar habiendo recorrido ya 3 países extranjeros; Francia (Sirius hablaba el idioma a la perfección y a Harry no le había tomado mas de 2 años aprenderlo, habían abandonado el país hacía 5 meses por el incidente del vociferador), Alemania (Ambos magos se las arreglaron en aquel país con 2 centenas de pastillas multi lenguaje, habían dejado el país por que Harry fue rastreado) y finalmente Estados Unidos (En aquel país habían durado menos ya que Harry había decidido que odiaba el país y había hecho magia para "borrarlo del mapa" claro esta Harry solo tenía 6 años por aquel tiempo)

La descripción física de Harry era muy parecida a la de Sirius: una estatura de 1.30, cabello negro azabache increíblemente difícil de peinar, piel algo blanca aunque no exageradamente, era delgado y no importaba cuanto comiera siempre estaba así, usaba lentes redondos que opacaban ligeramente sus ojos verdes. Todos estos rasgos hacían del chico la persona promedio en Europa, pero lo que lo hacía diferente a muchos otros era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente. Esta cicatriz era un recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Lord Voldemort el mago mas temido de los tiempos modernos hacia 9 años. Si, el chico era Harry Potter pero su padrino había sugerido que cambiaran de apellido para que de esta forma nunca dieran con ellos, después de todo un escuadrón de aurores andaba tras de ellos para llevarlos a Azkaban.

Eran los sucesos de los años anteriores los que nos llevaban al momento actual segundos después de que Sirius y Harry terminaran el minuto de silencio.

—Muy bien Harry es hora de ir por los dulces— Dijo Sirius en el tono mas alegre que podía y vaya que no le fue difícil.

—Pero no tenemos disfraces Sirius y tu sabes que no te dan dulces si no llevas disfraces— Harry era un chico muy maduro para su edad o por lo menos eso fingía ya que cuando nadie lo veía solía hacer bromas muy buenas.

—De eso no te preocupes, después de todo somos magos y los magos tienen túnicas—

—¿Entonces usaras tus túnicas y el sombrero puntiagudo? ¿yo que usare?—

—Claro que usare el sombrero puntiagudo, ¡es lo mejor del disfraz! Y tu... bueno... tu serás una pequeña calabaza—

—Debes de estar bromeando, no planeo usar el disfraz de una calabaza—

—Entonces no habrá dulces esta noche, después de todo no puedo hacer magia en una noche tan monitoreada para encoger alguna túnica—

—Esta bien, tu ganas. Usare ese ridículo disfraz—

Fue así como Sirius y Harry salieron de la casa y recorrieron las calles de Londres por un buen rato, su búsqueda de dulces no se detuvo hasta que escucharon un sollozo proveniente de un callejón.

—¿Que crees que sea? — Pregunto Harry algo preocupado por la persona que lloraba

—Sin duda alguna una persona— Dijo Sirius mientras se adentraba en el callejón seguido por Harry

La suposición de Sirius fue correcta ya que en el callejón se encontraron con una niña de aproximadamente la edad de Harry, esta iba vestida como un hada y lo único que se veía de su cuerpo era su cabeza: Ojos color café, rostro redondo, cabello café largo pero algo enredado y grandes dientes frontales.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?— Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a la niña

—Es que me perdí, estaba con mi papá pero salí corriendo y... ya no vi a mi papá— Dijo la niña mientras trataba inútilmente de secarse las lagrimas

—¿Como es tu papá? ¿Por donde estaba?— Pregunto Sirius en un tono algo preocupado

—Es alto, tiene cabello café y bigote, estaba por la tienda de enfrente, pero lo perdí cuando salí corriendo— 

—¿Sabes su numero telefónico o donde vives?—Pregunto Sirius algo inseguro, después de todo no todos los niños sabían sus direcciones o números telefónicos.

—Si, se mi numero de teléfono pero no se donde vivo—

—¿Qué te parece si vienes a nuestra casa y hablas de allá estábamos regresando así que queda cerca—

La chica pareció dudar un rato, sin duda alguna era de las niñas que hacían caso a aquello de no hablar con extraños.

—No tienes nada que perder después de todo ya estas perdida—Dijo Harry de repente intentando bromear

—Esta bien, mi mamá esta en casa así que me contestara—

—Muy bien, síguenos no estamos muy lejos— Dijo Sirius mientras echaba a andar seguido de Harry

Después de unos minutos caminando Sirius y compañía llegaron por fin a su destino.

—Entren—

Los pequeños hicieron como se les dijo, no sin antes limpiarse los pies en el tapete de la entrada.

—El teléfono esta al final del pasillo—Dijo Harry a la niña mientras le señalaba el lugar

—Muchas gracias—

En la sala Sirius se encontraba sentado esperando a que Harry entrara, cuando este por fin entro Sirius le sonrío

—¿Te gusto el disfraz?—

—Claro que... no, ¿fue tu venganza por lo que hice con tu novia Alemana? —

—Claro que no, después de todo de que me habría de vengar si solo la convertiste en una rana y diste nuestra ubicación al ministerio—

—Te dije que lo sentía. Yo solo la quería convertir en un mosquito, te lo juro—

—Lo que tu digas. Hablando del tema no se te ocurra jugarle una broma a la pequeña, después de todo no sabemos quienes son sus padres—

—Como tu digas—

Sirius miro a Harry un rato, no confiaba en el cuando había alguien en la casa, después de todo Harry siempre tendía a por lo menos darle un buen susto a las visitas. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando la niña entro con el teléfono en la mano.

—Disculpe señor, ¿me puede dar su dirección? —

Sirius le sonrió a la niña y le dijo la dirección repitiéndosela aproximadamente 10 veces para que la niña tuviera todos los datos correctos, por fin la niña termino y se la dio a su mamá.

—Mi madre dijo que vendrá por mi en unos minutos, vivimos muy cerca de aquí—

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto Harry intentando hacer conversación

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger— Contesto la chica orgullosamente

—Ah... yo me llamo Harry White— Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que venía

—¿White? ¿Acaso eres el hijo de Sirius White el famoso escritor de libros? —

—Ese mismo, pero no me comparo con la persona—

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, estaba en la sala de su escritor favorito.

—Sabes te rogaría no le dijeras a nadie que vivo por aquí, es muy molesto que me estén visitando a todas horas— Dijo Sirius mientras le dirigía una mirada de enojo a su ahijado

—Oh, no se preocupe Sr. White su secreto esta a salvo conmigo—

—Muchas gracias Hermione—

La conversación dejo el tema de los libros de Sirius unos minutos después y ahora solo hablaban los pequeños quienes se habían hecho amigos en el poco tiempo que llevaban de hablar. Justo cuando empezaban a discutir el tema de la magia (de la cual Harry decía que existía) el oportuno timbre sonó indicando la llegada de alguien, sin duda alguna la madre de Hermione.

—Buenas noches Sra. Granger— Saludo Sirius mientras abría la puerta

—Buenas noches Sr. ... —

—White, Sirius White— Contesto Sirius con una sonrisa

Fue en ese momento antes de que la madre de Hermione pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre el apellido de Sirius que Hermione llego a la sala y se arrojo a los brazos de su madre.

—Mami, que bueno que viniste, estaba muy preocupada, ¿Dónde esta papá?—

—Tu padre esta en la casa, estaba muy cansado cuando llego, te anduvo buscando por todo el centro—

­—Lamento mucho haberme ido, pero es que uno de mis dulces se callo—

—Hermione, debes entender que estoy muy molesta contigo por tu comportamiento, creí que había entendido las reglas antes de salir de casa—

—Si pero es que era mi dulce favorito—

—Esa no es excusa, afortunadamente el Sr. White fue lo suficientemente amable como para traerte a su casa y permitirte usar el teléfono, imaginate que tan preocupada estaba cuando tu padre hablo para decirme que no te encontraba—

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir—

La madre de Hermione le sonrió a su hija la cual estaba a punto de llorar, luego se dirigió a Sirius:

—Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija Sr. White—

—Fue un placer, Hermione y Harry se llevaron muy bien—

—Gracias por todo y buenas noches—

Antes de que Sirius se despidiera Hermione miro a Harry y dijo:

—Te ves ridículo con ese disfraz—

Harry se ruborizo y la intensidad de su rubor creció cuando Sirius se echo a reír y dijo un comentario entre su risa:

—Oh si, le dije que no usara ese feo disfraz, pero le encanta lo usa casi todo el tiempo—

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder Sirius le cubrió la boca y se despidió de la Sra. Granger. No fue hasta que cerro la puerta que dejo que Harry hablara.

—¿Esta fue tu venganza?—

—Solo la mitad, ya pensare en mas—

Harry miro a Sirius con falso temor y luego con un tono sarcástico dijo:

—Oh por favor, no me hagas nada mas, temo a tus ridículas bromas de principiante—

—Y yo a las calabazas andantes— Contesto Sirius mientras subía las escaleras —Será mejor que te quites ese disfraz si no me quieres provocar pesadillas—

—Muy graciosos— Contesto Harry mientras subía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Sirius simplemente sonrió y pensó en sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

—_Harry me recuerda tanto a James y Lily_— Pensó Sirius nostálgico, pero se recobro antes de que la nostalgia se apoderara de el por completo, después de todo necesitaba planear un para de bromas las cuales no le iban a gustar al pequeño Harry.

:::::

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el 2do capitulo, espero les halla gustado.

Ya saben si tienen algo que decir dejen un review o envíenme un mail a meggidowarrior@hotmail.com , sus comentario serán bien recibidos.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

Star Ariala: Gracias por dejarme un review. En cuanto a lo de los amigos creo que quedo algo claro en este capitulo que las amistades de Harry serán algo distintas aunque algunas no cambien... tanto.

Rena: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, acabas de ayudar a mi auto estima :) .

Kathy: Espero la actualización haya sido lo suficientemente rápida, gracias por opinar tan bien del fic.

ani: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado.

Nury: Estoy intentando hacer a un Harry algo mas bromista y confiado, espero mis intentos vayan bien.  

Renialt: Espero contar contigo por lo que dure la historia.

blackspirit: Espero dejes otro review para este capitulo.

Hermione 73: Gracias por el cumplido y el review.

Norm: Este fic espero seguirlo hasta el final así que espero contar contigo a lo largo de el.

Naike: Quizás la idea se parezca en algo, después de todo muchos nos hemos preguntado que hubiera pasado si Sirius se hubiera quedado con Harry. Confieso que nunca eh leído el fic de Mimi Kinomoto así que no sabría decirte que tanto se parecen, pero te aseguro que mi fic tiene su propia historia y no es una copia de ningún otro.

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y espero dejen para este capitulo, recuerden mínimo un review para que suba el próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2: El amigo de Sirius

**Sumario: **Siempre me pregunte porque Sirius entrego a Harry y después de esto me daba cuenta de que lo hizo para perseguir a Colagusano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera preferido quedarse con Harry? (U/A)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes de la novela le pertenecen a Rowling yo simplemente escribo por diversión.

**Notas del autor: **Hola, es bueno estar por aquí de nuevo. En el capitulo de hoy se llevaran unas cuantas sorpresas y encontraran un par de respuestas a sus preguntas, espero les agrade el capitulo.

**Subnotas del autor: **En este capitulo han pasado mas o menos 2 meses desde lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior, la edad de Harry es algo así como 10 años y 5 meses la de Hermione por si tienen curiosidad es de 10 años 3 meses.

°°°

**Un comienzo diferente**

**Capitulo 2: El amigo de Sirius**

**°°°**

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que Harry y Hermione se conocieron y ninguno de ellos había sido desperdiciado ya que desde el encuentro en un oscuro callejón se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, casi inseparables y considerando que ambos se encontraban en la misma escuela aunque en grupos distintos se veían casi todos los días y terminaban en la casa de alguno haciendo la tarea lo cual los hacía pasar bastantes divertidas horas juntos. 

Era por su amistad creciente que ambos se encontraban caminando juntos a la puerta principal del colegio donde Sirius los esperaba para llevarlos de paseo a algún lugar misterioso de aquellos de los que gustaba Sirius.

—Te repito una ves mas que no nevara hasta dentro de unos días— Dijo Hermione algo irritada mientras ella y Harry caminaban hacía la puerta principal del colegio—

—Hermione toma en cuenta que hace frió y ah estado lloviendo, lo mas seguro es que nieve esta noche— Dijo Harry en un tono seguro mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Hermione pasar.

—No se como puedes estar tan seguro—

—Tengo mis métodos—

—Claro... tu y tus misteriosos métodos, lo haces sonar como si la magia te diera las respuestas y tu y yo sabemos que la magia no existe, es cosa de pequeños—

—La magia existe... —

De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Sirius el cual toco la bocina de su automóvil para llamar la atención de los pequeños estos habrían iniciado otra de sus famosas peles acerca de la magia. Estas peleas generalmente terminaban cuando Harry se daba cuenta de que estaba revelando el secreto mágico o cuando Sirius los escuchaba y entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraban para pedirle a Harry que limpiara algo.

—De prisa muchachos, hoy iremos a ver a un amigo mío al cual no eh visto desde hace un tiempo, ah estado en el extranjero hospitalizado— Dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta trasera del automóvil, un deportivo convertible de color rojo.

—¿Qué tiene tu amigo?— Pregunto Hermione algo preocupada.

—Una enfermedad algo grave, pero si toma su medicamento se encuentra en perfectas condiciones—

—¿Y donde esta tu amigo en este momento?— Pregunto Harry mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Esta en el aeropuerto, su vuelo llega en media hora—

Nadie pregunto mas sobre el misterioso amigo de Sirius, en cierto modo la escasez de preguntas se debía a que Sirius había subido el volumen del radio lo cual indicaba que no hablarían mas del tema hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

El viaje hacía el aeropuerto no tomo mas de treinta minutos, parte del poco tiempo que hicieron se debía a que Sirius había acelerado a lo máximo una vez que salieron de la ciudad, la otra parte que se sumaba al corto tiempo es que la escuela de Harry y Hermione se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, a menos de  1 hora del aeropuerto.

—Sirius creo que el aeropuerto estaba hacía la derecha— Dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para ver el letrero que indicaba la vuelta al aeropuerto.

—Lo se. Pero a mi amigo le agrada caminar y ser auto suficiente así que sin duda alguna esta en camino al hotel que esta por aquí—

Efectivamente a menos de 1 kilómetro de distancia se ubicaba un hotel de 3 estrellas que llevaba el nombre de "majestic"

—Es aquí, esperenme mientras entro a buscarlo, no tardare— Después de decir eso Sirius se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera pasar un hombre alto de cabello café (algo canoso) y ojos del mismo color salía por la puerta. Por su aspecto parecía que el hombre estaba apunto de caerse desmayado pero esa impresión se borro de la cabeza de Harry cuando el hombre al ver a Sirius esbozo una gran sonrisa. El efecto de aquella sonrisa fue increíble, parecía como si el hombre hubiese rejuvenecido 10 años con solo sonreír.

Ambos adultos estuvieron platicando por un rato y después de lo que para Harry y Hermione parecieron horas ambos tomaron un baúl y lo metieron a la cajuela del auto, después ambos se subieron listos para el viaje de regreso.

—Chicos, el es Remus Lupin es un viejo amigo del colegio— Dijo Sirius mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Hola chicos, es un gusto conocerlos aunque a ti Harry ya te había conocido— Dijo Remus mientras les esbozaba una calida sonrisa

—¿Usted fue amigo de Sirius y los merodeadores?— Pregunto Harry mientras miraba al hombre detenidamente, algo hacía que Harry relacionara a aquel hombre con la luna.

—Si, fui amigo de ellos, es mas fui uno de ellos, además fui buen amigo de Lily Evans, supongo que Sirius te ah hablado de ella— 

—Si, Sirius me platica mucho de ella— Contesto Harry algo sorprendido, había escuchado historias sobre los merodeadores pero Sirius siempre dejaba fuera los nombres de estos.

—Disculpe mi curiosidad Sr. Lupin pero ¿qué enfermedad tiene usted?— Hermione parecía algo apenada pero su curiosidad había vencido a su lógica. 

—Claro que te disculpo, yo también era muy curioso en mi infancia— Replico Lupin mientras le ofrecía otra de aquellas sonrisas, por algún motivo en aquellos 5 minutos había estado demasiado sonriente. —En cuanto a mi enfermedad es algo nueva no se han visto muchos casos en el mundo y tiene un efecto mas fuerte en las noches de luna llena, estuve en Holanda viendo si los médicos me podían ayudar pero no encontraron una cura, solo un medicamento que me ayuda a controlar la fatiga en las noches de luna llena—

Hermione se quedo callada después de la explicación de Lupin, sin duda alguna no esperaba escuchar de una enfermedad tan nueva. Harry por el otro lado inicio a hacer preguntas sobre Lupin, algunas de ellas dejaban muy claro que Harry sabía sobre la enfermedad de Lupin.

El viaje de regreso al hogar de Sirius y Harry fue muy divertido, una vez que Hermione había superado la sorpresa de saber de una enfermedad nueva e incurable el viaje comenzó a ser mas ameno para todos. Remus y Sirius se pasaron el camino completo hablando de las bromas que le hicieron a sus compañeros, claro esta que dejaron fuera todas las bromas mágicas.

—Muy bien chicos hemos llegado— Dijo Sirius mientras estacionaba el convertible a las afueras de la casa.

Todos bajaron del auto, Sirius y Remus se encargaron del baúl del hombre lobo mientras Harry y Hermione preparaban el té.

—¿Qué enfermedad tendrá el Sr. Lupin?— Pregunto Hermione mientras servía las tasas

—No lo se, pero deja de preocuparte por eso y disfruta de su presencia, por lo que hemos escuchado es un hombre muy animado e interesante— Contesto Harry mientras tomaba una charola y colocaba las tasas en ella.

—¿Por qué siempre le dices Sirius a Sirius en vez de Papa o padre o algo por el estilo?—

—Pues el me dijo que Papá lo hace sentir viejo después de todo solo tiene 30 años—

—Mi padre es mas o menos de su edad y no se siente viejo cuando le digo papá—

—Sirius es diferente, piensa que aun es todo un joven—

—Claro que lo soy, soy un joven rico y apuesto. No necesito que Harry espante a las chicas que caen tan fácilmente ante mi encanto llamándome papá o papi—  Dijo Sirius mientras hacía poses extravagantes que solo lo hacían ver muy ridículo.

—¿Tu encanto? Entonces te refieres a mi, después de todo soy el que engancha a tus novias o ¿acaso no recuerdas a Denisse?: _ ¡__Que hijo tan lindo tienes! Sus ojos son tan hermosos y si tu eres la mitad de el sin duda alguna no perdería mi oportunidad contigo.— Dijo Harry mientras imitaba a la francesa con la que Sirius había salido hacía unos años._

—¿Ya tienen el té? Remus esta hambriento—

—Que manera de cambiar el tema, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta Hermione acaba de servirlo—

—Entonces vayamos a la sala—

Así pasaron un rato muy agradable hablando de las cosas que Remus había visto en Holanda, un lugar que según el estaba lleno de cosas increíbles. Los temas de conversación fueron muy variados y ninguno de ellos fue interrumpido. Estaban hablando sobre la comida holandesa (La comida era uno de los temas favoritos de Sirius) cuando alguien toco el timbre de la casa.

—Deben de ser tus padres Hermione— Dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

—Si, ellos deben de ser— Contesto Hermione mientras se despedía de Remus y Harry

Efectivamente el padre de Hermione se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta.

—Buenas noches— Dijo Sirius cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches Sirius— Contesto el padre de Hermione mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sirius.

—¿No gustas pasar? Un amigo mío esta por aquí—

—Gracias Sirius me encantaría pero tengo que apurarme Elizabeth esta esperándonos en la casa—.

—Entonces ya conocerás a mi amigo después, se quedara aquí un tiempo—

—Si me encantaría conocerlo. Gracias por cuidar a Hermione—

—No te preocupes, es siempre un placer tener a Hermione por aquí—

El Sr. Granger le sonrió a Sirius y tomo la mano de Hermione.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana—

—Si, hasta luego—

Sirius se quedo viendo a los 2 Granger que caminaban hacía el auto de Hermione antes de volver a la casa. Cuando entro a la sala se encontró con Remus riendo como loco y Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Remus, Harry?—

—Estábamos viendo quien era el mejor bromista—

—No le diste ningún _risas locas ¿verdad?—_

—No, claro que no. Solo me platico de aquella ves que convirtió a tu ex novia Alemana en rana— Dijo Remus mientras se sentaba correctamente.

—Si, fue tan gracioso— Dijo Sirius mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos de un cajón— Lo mejor de todo fue cuando lo castigue, debiste ver a Harry en su disfraz de calabaza... oh mira aquí esta la foto—

—No es necesario que se la enseñes... — Dijo Harry mientras intentaba quitarle el álbum de las manos a Sirius, claro esta que sus intentos fueron en vano.

Sirius simplemente sonrió maliciosamente mientras le mostraba la foto de Harry a Remus, Harry se puso completamente rojo cuando ambos sufrieron un tremendo ataque de risa.

Ambos adultos estuvieron riéndose y haciendo comentarios sobre la foto por unos minutos, después cuando ambos se calmaron Remus hablo por fin.

—Díganme ¿que ah pasado en la parte mágica de Inglaterra mientras no estaba?—

—Demasiado— Contesto Sirius — Primero y mas importante no han atrapado a Colagusano, el ministerio no ah hecho nada por buscarlo y Dumbledore no tiene suficiente gente libre para la búsqueda—

—Sigo sin poder creer que Peter nos haya traicionado así—

—Yo también, pero te juro que no importa cual sea su motivo cuando lo vea terminare con el de una ves por todas—

—Y yo te ayudare. Lily y James también fueron mis amigos—

Ambos adultos continuaron hablando de cómo haría sufrir a Colagusano cuando lo encontraran, durante todo este rato ninguno de los dos noto la ausencia de Harry el cual había subido a su cuarto a dormir.

—¿Cómo es que Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en ministro? Pensé que Fudge tenía el puesto asegurado y que Malfoy no estaba nominado para ministro—

—Así era, pero cuando Fudge resulto ganador puso a Malfoy como su suplente ya sabes lo mucho que Fudge confiaba en Malfoy—

—Si, desde siempre vi a Fudge muy preocupado por lo que Malfoy pensara de sus acciones—

—El caso es que Malfoy lo fue a visitar un día a su casa, minutos después Malfoy sale con el cuerpo de Fudge sin vida y dice que lo encontró muerto—

—¿Y le creyeron? Todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy harían cualquier cosa por poder—

—Todo el mundo se trago la historia. Malfoy le agrego una parte en la cual dijo que vio un rata con las señas de la forma animaga de Colagusano salir de la casa unos segundos antes de que le abriera el elfo de Fudge—

—No lo puedo creer—

—Empieza a creerlo. Como el era el suplente de Fudge lo nombraron ministro y  meses después empezó a hacer leyes contra los magos de padres Muggles, no los expulso del mundo mágico ni prohibió que estos aprendieran en los colegios, pero logro que se les tratara como si valieran menos y cualquiera que se negara a esto era llevado a Azkaban por un día, después de un tiempo todo el mundo empezó a tratar a los de Sangre impura con desprecio o por lo menos actuaban como si los odiaran— Sirius hizo una pausa rápida para recuperar su aliento — Hasta donde se Hogwarts es el único lugar donde se prohíbe menospreciar a los hijos de padres muggles—

—¿Y que hay de ti?— Pregunto Remus mirando a Sirius seriamente — Dumbledore me dijo que en el mundo mágico te culpan de la muerte de Lily y James—

—Eso es verdad, Malfoy me culpo pero todos los magos aun cree en Dumbledore y lo que el dice, así que muchos me consideran inocente, salvo los que están al servicio de Malfoy—

—Por lo que se han dado contigo en 3 ocasiones ¿cómo escapaste de un equipo de aurores tantas veces?—

—Fue sencillo. Harry sabe hacer algo de magia para defenderse por si lo encuentran solo como ya paso en 2 ocasiones. Hemos estado bajo varios alias en todo el mundo, como nos infiltramos en el mundo muggle no es tan fácil para aquel equipo de aurores dar con nosotros—

—Me alegra saber que te va bien escapando— Dijo Remus alegremente — Sabes eh leído tus libros y me parece que son muy buenos— 

—Haces que me ruborice Remus—

—Veo que aun no pierdes tu sentido del humor—

—No y nunca lo perderé, es lo que me mantiene tan bien—

Los viejos amigos platicaron hasta tarde sobre los acontecimientos alrededor de sus vidas y no hubiesen terminado de no ser por un bostezo que se le escapo a Remus.

—Creo que ya es tarde— Dijo Sirius mientras miraba su reloj — ¡Es la 1 de la madrugada! Será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto Remus, mañana será un día algo movido por aquí. —

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Digamos que a Harry le gusta despertar a las personas con un par de bromas—

—Sería raro si no lo hiciera, después de todo ah pasado gran parte de su vida contigo como influencia—

Sirius sonrió mientras recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con Harry y las muchas risas que habían compartido. La sonrisa nunca se le borro, ni siquiera cuando Remus llamo su atención.

—Tierra llamando a hocicos, responda—

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Nada, solo quería asegurarme de que no dormías con los ojos abiertos—

—No, no lo hago. Solo recordaba algunas anécdotas—

—Si tu lo dices. Me voy a dormir ya, hasta al rato—

—Buenas noches Lunático, no sabes lo bueno que es tenerte por aquí—

—Yo se lo increíble que es contar conmigo—

—Al parecer tu tampoco pierdes el sentido del humor—

—No y menos en momentos tan buenos—

Después de decir esto Remus cerro la puerta de su cuarto dejando a Sirius afuera con una gran sonrisa.

—Las cosas serán muy divertidas por aquí ahora que Remus vive en la casa—

:::::

Este es el fin del capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado y haya respondido algunas de sus dudas. 

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído la historia hasta el momento y espero poder contar con ustedes para todo lo que falta.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

Izzi: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero haya sido puesto lo suficientemente rápido. Creo que todas o la mayoría de tus dudas han sido contestadas. Sobre Peter veremos mas próximos capítulos (Les aseguro que la rata la pasara mal).

Nury: Que bueno que te agrado Sirius y claro que Harry será mas confiado, especialmente ahora que Remus Lupin esta en el fic. En cuanto a lo de la novia claro que le buscare pero no durara con ninguna muggle y tampoco con muchas de las del mundo mágico, espera para ver mas de Sirius y sus romances. Gracias por el dato de los 30 años, ya lo corregí en este capitulo.

Kitiara: Jeje en realidad lo de Sirius y sus libros se baso en Rowling y la serie de Harry Potter :) . Y lo de la venganza fue cruel para Harry pero vaya que me reí imaginándolo.

Adry: Gracias por tu comentario, seguiré escribiendo y espero no detenerme. 

Star Ariala: Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, espero hayas vivido algo de emoción aquí. Me gusta darle sorpresas a las personas  así que no dudes en que habrá mas encuentros sorprendentes jeje.

Hikaru Tsukiyono Okita: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, no sabes lo mucho que me animan.

Naiko: Entonces intentare leer algo de Mimi. En este capitulo Remus ah hecho su aparición y llego para quedarse así que Harry empezara a centrarse un poco mas ahora que llego el. En cuanto a lo de Draco siendo mas pedante o no lo veras en un par de capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, no saben lo mucho que me agrada saber que alguien lee la historia. 

Ya saben, mínimo 1 review para que ponga el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3: Un dia normal con los White

**Sumario: **Siempre me pregunte porque Sirius entrego a Harry y después de esto me daba cuenta de que lo hizo para perseguir a Colagusano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera preferido quedarse con Harry? (U/A)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes de la novela le pertenecen a Rowling yo simplemente escribo por diversión.

**Notas del autor: **Hola, antes de empezar me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza de este capitulo mi excusa es que estuve durante unos días leyendo la orden del fénix pero ahora que acabe el libro estoy listo para continuar con mi historia. Espero les agrade lo que escribí en este y sigan leyendo.

**Subnotas del autor: **En este capitulo han pasado unos días desde los sucesos del capitulo anterior. Harry, Sirius y Remus se preparan para la navidad a tan solo unos días.

°°°

**Un comienzo diferente**

**Capitulo 3: Un día normal con los White**

°°°

Habían pasado ya bastantes días desde que Remus había llegado a la casa de los White y esta y sus habitantes habían cambiado para mejorar. Pero algunas cosas no cambian y una de esas eran las bromas que Harry le jugaba a los adultos por las mañanas:

—¡Harry!—  Sirius Black se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y su humor no mejoro demasiado cuando se encontró con la 'pequeña broma' de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede Sirius?— Pregunto Remus mientras entraba a la habitación del afamado escritor de libros infantiles

—Harry me ah jugado otra de sus bromas—

—¿Qué hizo ahora?—

—Me quito toda mi ropa decente, lo único que dejo es ese disfraz de...—

—...Calabaza—

Así es, Harry había cobrado venganza por una broma de Sirius. Lo había hecho desapareciendo toda la ropa que el escritor podía usar y poniendo como única vestimenta un traje en forma de calabaza, la versión gigante del que Harry se había visto obligado a usar el día de brujas.

—Me gustaría prestarte algo de ropa— Empezó el licántropo a duras penas, no se podía aguantar la risa — Pero sucede que mi talla es mucho menor que la tuya, no entrarías en mi ropa—

—No será necesario, haré que Harry me de toda mi ropa en este momento—

Sirius salio del cuarto justo después de acabar su oración, sin duda alguna Sirius se metería en mas problemas.

—Harry ¿dónde estas? Necesitamos hablar sobre la broma que me acabas de jugar— Dijo Sirius mientras entraba al cuarto de su ahijado.

Sirius inspecciono cuidadosamente la habitación, las paredes estaban normales, los posters de Quidditch estaban en su lugar (N/A: Cuando Hermione visita a Harry todos estos objetos 'desaparecen' y son reemplazados por cosas Muggles) la puerta del armario semi abierta, la cama tendida, el escritorio lleno de libros de transformación y encantamientos. No había signo de que Harry hubiera estado en la habitación.

—Harry ¿dónde estas? Sabes muy bien que necesito mi ropa—

Sirius continuo caminando por el segundo piso de la casa; Harry no se encontraba en su cuarto, tampoco estaba en el de Remus y mucho menos en el de Sirius, en el segundo piso solo quedaban 3 cuartos: El baño, el estudio y el cuarto de juegos.

Sirius decidió que iría primero al estudio, después de todo era de ahí de donde Harry sacaba los libros que usaba para sus bromas. Cuando llego al estudio lo encontró tan normal como siempre, los libros en su lugar, el escritorio con un par de pergaminos rayados y las sillas acomodadas a la perfección, no había lugar ahí para que Harry se escondiera.

Sirius salio del despacho y fue al cuarto de juegos. En aquel lugar se encontraban la mayoría de entretenimientos Muggles que Sirius había encontrado: Un televisor con cable, una computadora, libros Muggles como el señor de los anillos, juegos de mesa, un sofá y un cofre en el cual guardaban todo entretenimiento mágico bajo llave: Libros de Quidditch, bromas mágicas, las varitas de James y Lily,  un álbum de fotos mágicas, y el ajedrez mágico con 3 distintos tipos de fichas (Unas hechas de madera y pintadas de rojo que pertenecían a Sirius, unas fichas de marfil para Harry y unas fichas de madera algo desgastadas para Remus). Sin duda alguna Harry no se podía esconder ahí pero tan solo por las dudas Sirius abrió el cofre esperando encontrar a Harry ahí adentro, como es lógico el pequeño no estaba ahí, pero tampoco estaba la varita de Lily.

—_Ahora se como desapareció mi ropa_— Pensó Sirius mientras salía del cuarto — _Por lo menos no nos meteremos en problemas con el ministerio. Me alegro de haberle pedido a Remus que pusiera el hechizo anti detección—_

Sirius continuo con un paso mas fuerte y una cara llena de felicidad. Ahora sola tenía que buscar en el baño, el único cuarto que quedaba abierto después de que Sirius fuera cerrando todos con llave cada que salía.

El escritor camino con paso triunfal hacía el baño, Harry debía de estar ahí. Después de todo no tenía donde esconderse en la planta baja.

—Vamos Harry se que estas ahí y te ordeno que salgas ahora— Dijo Sirius con un tono triunfal.

El escritor espero y espero y siguió esperando por un minuto, al ver que su ahijado no saldría empujo la puerta que ya se encontraba semi abierta y entro. Sirius no esperaba lo que pasaría. Ya había entrado al baño cuando sintió como un liquido le caía en la cabeza y empezaba a bajar por sus hombros.

—¡Harry!— Grito Sirius sorprendido.

Decir que Sirius estaba furioso sería entenderlo muy bien. No solo estaba molesto por las acciones de Harry sino por que había caído en una de las bromas mas viejas del mundo, era tan vieja que hasta los Muggles la conocían.

—No creí que fueras a caer tan fácilmente— Dijo Harry riéndose con ganas con tan solo ver el aspecto de su padrino: El cabello de su padrino se había cubierto de aquel tinte que Harry había puesto en la cubeta. Era un tinte mágicamente diseñado, Remus le había ayudado con la preparación del tinte ¿el color? Rosa, el color que Sirius Black mas odiaba.

Sirius mientras tanto se miro en el espejo y su humor empeoro al ver su reflejo. Su cabello se había teñido de rosa gracias al liquido que le había caído, sin duda alguna un tinte. Y su cuerpo estaba manchado del mismo color.

—Ya veras...— Murmuro Sirius mientras intentaba limpiarse. Miro a Harry de reojo, el chico se encontraba  tirado en e suelo riéndose fuertemente y apretando la varita de su madre como si temiera que se la quitaran. 

El motivo de que Harry apretara tan fuertemente la varita es que esta le había sido muy útil en las bromas que había jugado desde que Remus llego y en esta ocasión no le había fallado, se había vuelto como una parte suya.

—Me cobrare mi venganza— Amenazo Sirius mientras sacaba su varita y decía un encantamiento, nada paso.

—¿Acaso aun no sabes que clase de tinte te callo en la cabeza?— 

­—Ahora lo se. Es una poción que cambia el color de lo que toca, es imposible de remover con magia, necesitas el antídoto. Además es muy complicada para ti así que has de tener un cómplice—

—Je je ¿crees que te lo diría?—

—Si, si te amenazo con no ir a la plaza para comprar los regalos de navidad—

—No podrías, necesito ir. Le prometí a Hermione que ella y yo compraríamos los regalos de navidad juntos—

—No planeo ir desnudo ni lleno de pintura rosa, además sabes bien que no usare el disfraz de calabaza. Así que habla y podré llevarte al centro comercial—

—Esta bien, yo soy su cómplice— Dijo Remus mientras sacaba una fotografía de su amigo. 

Remus había adquirido la maña de sacar fotografías de todas las victimas después de las bromas, simplemente era inevitable no hacerlo, se había convertido en su pasatiempo. Claro esta que no le agradaba tanto que le sacaran fotos cuando el era la victima.

—Será mejor que me quiten este color rosa del cabello y me den mi ropa o de lo contrario no iremos al centro comercial—

—No te preocupes Sirius, Remus y yo creamos una variación de aquella poción de tinte, la nuestra desaparece después de 5 minutos—

—Y sobre la ropa, Harry yo la escondimos con un hechizo de invisibilidad, esta en donde siempre solo necesitas el contra hechizo—

—Mas les vale que mi ropa no tenga nada de color rosa en ella—

—¿Piensas que Alice se molestara mucho si te ve con algo rosa?—

Alice era la mas reciente novia de Sirius, la chica era linda según Harry pero tan solo en el físico: Rubia, mediana de estatura, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, justo la clase de chica de las que Sirius gustaba. Pero por dentro estaba mas podrida que un dementor y desafortunadamente Sirius aun no lo veía pero tanto Harry como Remus habían notado que la chica solo se interesaba en Sirius por su fama y fortuna.  Aunque Remus había intentado hablar con Sirius este no había hecho caso diciendo que no debían de bromear con sus novias. 

Era con el motivo de hacer que Sirius y Alice rompieran que el hombre lobo y el niño que vivió habían decidido trabajar juntos en un plan. 

El plan A era el que habían puesto en marcha, Sirius no encontraría ropa que usar así que tendría que llamar a Alice y decirle que no podría ir a su cita, esto causaría que la rubia se molestara y ambos rompieran, desafortunadamente el Plan A se había visto afectado por la amenaza de Sirius de que no irían al centro comercial. 

Era ahí donde el plan B entraba, el tinte si se quitaba después de 5 minutos pero se activaba cada que la victima de la poción hablaba y se desactivaba cada que se quedaba en silencio esto haría que Alice viera a Sirius como un fenómeno y tratara de romper con el.

—Muy bien eh encontrado mi ropa y estoy listo para el viaje— Dijo Sirius mientras entraba con su mejor traje puesto, quería causar una buena impresión en Alice aquella tarde.

—Nosotros ya estamos listos— Dijo Remus aguantándose la risa cada que veía como el color rosa volvía al cabello de Sirius.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, nos espera un día muy largo—

Todos salieron de la casa en orden pero bastante ansiosos por llegar al centro comercial, cada habitante tenía algo importante que hacer ahí; Sirius se encontraría con Alice, Harry iría a comprar regalos con Hermione y Remus, además tanto Harry como Remus se tenían que encargar de que el pan B fuera todo un éxito.

El viaje fue corto especialmente considerando que el centro comercial no se encontraba muy lejos del centro de Londres.

—Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado— Anuncio Sirius mientras se bajaba del auto seguido por los otros dos.

—¡El centro comercial es gigantesco!— Dijo Remus mientras miraba el edificio con sorpresa, jamás había estado en un lugar muggle tan grande.

—Ahí están Hermione y los Granger, iré con ellos, nos vemos en 3 horas aquí— Dijo Harry mientras corría a reunirse con Hermione.

—Muy bien Sirius te deseo suerte en tu cita— Dijo Remus mientras el también corría a reunirse con los Granger —_Necesitaras toda la suerte que consigas para que nuestro plan no funcione— Pensó Remus mientras saludaba a cada uno de los Granger._

Sirius miro a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo, no había manera de que le arruinarán  su cita ¿o si?

:::::

El centro comercial tenía cientos de tiendas, pero si querías comprar todos los regalos de navidad sin perder mucho tiempo que no tenías el mejor lugar para hacer las compras era _El mundo de las compras. _

La tienda era muy grande y ocupaba por lo menos el 25 % de la plaza, el resto estaba dividido entra la zona de restaurantes, tiendas que se especializaban en alguna cosa en especial ropa, los cines y otras cuantas cosas raras.

—Muy bien— Dijo el Sr. Granger cuando entraron a _El mundo de las compras —¿Qué les parece si nos separamos para acabar con las compras mas rápido? —_

Todos los miembros del grupo asintieron, era mejor dividirse para poder comprar las cosas.

—Entonces ¿Que les parece si ustedes van por un lado y yo me llevo a Harry y Hermione por otro?— Dijo Remus a los Granger.

—Esta bien, nos vemos aquí en una hora, no creo que nos tomemos mas tiempo—

—Aquí estaremos en una hora papá— Dijo Hermione

Después de esta corta conversación cada grupo se fue a un lado distinto, el de Remus se dirigía a los juguetes.

—¿No creen que deberían comprar primero los regalos de otras personas?— Pregunto Remus cuando vio que tanto Harry como Hermione habían empezado a tomar los juguetes y ver sus precios para después llevarlos a la caja.

—Puede que tengas razón­— Dijo Harry mientras dejaba uno de los tantos juguetes que había tomado en su lugar.

—¿A quien le compraran regalos?— Pregunto Remus a los niños 

—Bueno yo le comprare a mis papas, a mi abuela, a usted, a Sirius y a Harry— Dijo Hermione, por cada nombre que mencionaba iba levantando un dedo.

—Bueno yo le comprare a Sirius, a los Granger, a ti y a Hermione— Contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa

—Entonces que les parece si primero compran los regalos de los demás y luego vienen por los suyos?—

Al ver que ninguno de los niños parecía molesto Remus sonrío y empezó a caminar fuera de la juguetería. En algún punto del camino Harry y Hermione lo habían rebasado y Remus se vio obligado a seguirlos.

Primero fueron al departamento de caballeros, ahí Hermione le había comprado una corbata de color negro a su padre. Después de que Hermione pagara la corbata fueron al departamento de cocina donde Hermione compro un mantel para su abuela y un delantal para su madre. De ahí Harry se dirigió al departamento de música donde el compro un disco de música clásica para los Granger mientras Hermione compraba un disco de música instrumental para Remus y un disco de música con mucho ritmo para Sirius. Finalmente a Hermione solo le faltaba el regalo de Harry mientras que a este le faltaba el de su padrino, el de Remus y el de Hermione.

—Creo que ya podemos ir a la juguetería— Dijo Harry cuando vio que Hermione había comprado todos los regalos menos el suyo.

—¿No compraras nada mas por aquí?— Pregunto Hermione a Harry

—No, a ti a Remus y a Sirius les planeo comprar algo en una librería que esta por aquí—

Nadie dijo nada mas ya que Harry había empezado a caminar hacía la juguetería.

—¡Niños!— Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba alcanzar a Harry

Remus por su parte simplemente se quedo ahí un rato mirando a los niños con una sonrisa, por algún motivo sus pequeñas discusiones le recordaban a las de James y Lily.

Ambos chicos seguidos por un Remus muy sonriente habían llegado por fin a la juguetería.

—¿Qué te comprare?— Dijo Hermione mientras miraba detenidamente a Harry

—No lo se... pero me gusta mucho ese videojuego nuevo...— Dijo Harry sin que Hermione le prestara mucha atención

—¿Qué te parece ese juguete en forma de calabaza? Me recuerda tanto a ti— Pregunto Hermione riendo, sabía lo mucho que a Harry le molestaba la mención de las calabazas y el en una misma oración.

—No te atreverías ¿verdad?— Pregunto Harry mientras miraba de un lado a otro como si esperara ver a Sirius comprando ese juguete

—Por supuesto que no— Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tranquilizante

—¿Entonces que me compraras?—

—No me gustaría arruinarte la sorpresa—

—Si así me vas a tratar entonces creo que mantendré tu regalo como sorpresa también—

—Me parece justo—

—A mi también— Dijo Lupin mientras se encaminaba a Hermione

—Remus ¿crees que puedo ir a comprar sus regalos mientras ustedes compran cualquier cosa que Hermione me vaya a regalar?—

—¿A dónde iras?— 

—Hay una librería nueva aquí afuera, ahí estaré—

—Muy bien puedes ir, Hermione y yo te alcanzaremos así que no te muevas de ahí—

—¡Muchas gracias!—

Harry salio corriendo de la juguetería y en menos de 1 minuto ya se encontraba en la librería que se llamaba '_Había una ves'._

Según los compañeros de Harry esta librería tenia toda clase de libro, un paraíso para los lectores.

—¡Hola pequeño!— Dijo una mujer alta con cabello negro que le daba a los hombros y ojos color café, la mujer tenía una sonrisa en su rostro parecía muy amable —¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—

Harry se sobresalto, no había visto a la mujer llegar hasta su lado pero pronto recupero su aliento y dijo en la voz mas amable que pudo.

—Si, si puede— Harry pauso un rato y espero a que la mujer diera algún signo de haberlo escuchado cuando vio que esta bajo su rostro para mirarlo continuo — Me gustaría saber si tiene libros de bromas—

—¿Mágicas o muggles?—

Si Harry no estaba sorprendido por la aparición de la mujer ahora si que se había sorprendido.

—¿Es usted una bruja?—

Un par de personas que iban pasando por ahí y lo escucharon hicieron gestos desaprobatorios y uno de ellos murmuro algo que para Harry sonó mucho como _'La juventud de hoy en día ya no es como antes, en mis tiempos si había respeto por las mujeres'_

—Si, soy una bruja— Contesto la mujer alegremente

—¿Cómo supo que era un mago? —

—Eres muy famoso ¿acaso no lo sabes? No hay mago que no te reconozca—

Harry empalideció, si esa mujer era una bruja entonces era muy seguro que estuviera apunto de comunicarse con el ministerio para darles su ubicación. Justo cuando Harry había pensado en empezar a correr la bruja le puso una mano sobre el su hombro.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te vi—

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?—

—Pues veras se que andas con Sirius Black y le debo un favor así que estoy pagándoselo al no revelarle al ministro que te vi por aquí. Además siempre me agrado Sirius no pensaría en traicionarlo ni en creer las mentiras del ministerio ni por un minuto—

—¿Entonces puedo comprar mis libros?—

—Si, pasa—

La bruja lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, cuando llegaron ahí esta saco su varita y apunto a un librero lleno de libros con títulos aburridos y poco conocidos como: _'El niño hongo y sus aventuras' _

—Nadie viene a esta parte— Dijo la bruja mientras apuntaba su varita a la segunda hilera— ¡_Revelo!_ —

Todos los libros brillaron un momento y después desaparecieron junto con el librero en el que estaban revelando así una especie de puerta hacía la parte con los libros de magia.

—Esperare aquí afuera, espero encuentres lo que buscas— Dijo la bruja mientras regresaba a la puerta de la salida.

La parte de libros mágicos de la librería era un cuarto de mas o menos 3 metros de ancho por 5 de largo y como cualquier otro cuarto del centro comercial tenia 4 paredes que tenían un montón de repisas llenas de libros, y en el centro una gran mesa con montones y montones de libros acomodados en forma de pirámide con un letrero sobre ellos especificando su genero.

—Bromas, bromas— Murmuro Harry mientras se paseaba por las repisas de la derecha— ¡Aquí esta!

Harry había encontrado el libro perfecto para Sirius, el titulo de este era _'Cuando tus bromas pasan de moda'_ y tenia una increíble cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones que tenían toda clase de efectos desde hacer invisible una pared hasta aparecer una cáscara de banana en el piso.

—Si, esto será perfecto para Sirius— Dijo Harry emocionado —¿Pero que le comprare a Lupin? ¿Un libro mágico o uno muggle? ¡Ah, ahí hay un libro perfecto para el!

El libro que Harry había escogido para Remus Lupin era titulado _'Creaturas mágicas'_ y era un libro que hablaba de todo ser existente y que dejo de existir, Harry había escuchado como Remus decía eso ayer y se lamentaba de no poder ir al callejón Diagon a comprarlo.

Harry salio con una gran sonrisa de la sección mágica y esta no se le borro ni siquiera cuando el librero y todos los libros aburridos que estaban en el aparecieron haciendo un gran estruendo el cual alerto a la bruja de la reaparición de Harry.

—¿Has encontrado buenos libros?—

—Oh si, excelentes—

—¿Quieres que los envuelva?—

Harry parecía inseguro y no contesto sino que se mantuvo buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

—Si estas buscando galeones o algo por el estilo para pagarlos no te preocupes, aquí aceptamos dinero muggle—

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! No tenia nada de dinero mágico—

—¿Entonces si los envuelvo?—

—Por favor—

—¿Qué papel quieres para ellos?—

Harry pensó un rato y luego hablo:

—El libro de los animales con papel que tenga algún lobo o la luna llena y el de las bromas con motocicletas por favor—

La bruja sonrió y con 2 movimientos de su varita tenia envueltos los libros.

—¿Algo mas?—

—Si, iré a buscarle algo a mi amiga—

Después de decir esto Harry camino hacía la sección de libros muggles que al igual que la de libros mágicos tenia los libros separados por categorías. 

Harry se paseo un rato leyendo los títulos de los libros de mayor volumen que se encontraba, finalmente se quedo mirando un libro que parecía hecho para Hermione _'Antiguo Egipto, verdades y leyendas' _Harry pensaba que el libro era perfecto para Hermione ya que no solo era grande y voluminoso sino que también abarcaba la cultura Egipcia, una cultura que Hermione había estado muriendo por conocer mejor desde una clase de historia particularmente entretenida en la cual les hablaron sobre los antiguos faraones Egipcios y sus tumbas, desde aquel día parecía que Hermione no podía saber lo suficiente de la antigua civilización.

—¿Cuánto es por todo esto?— Pregunto Harry después de que la bruja le envolviera el regalo de Hermione con un papel lleno de llaves del Nilo y pirámides.

—Serán...— La bruja hizo una suma rápida y le dijo el precio de su compra a Harry — ¿Pagaras con efectivo o tarjeta?—

—Efectivo— Contesto Harry mientras le entregaba un  billete a la bruja, esta le dio su cambio y le sonrió.

—Gracias por tu compra, espero verte de nuevo. Saluda a Sirius de mi parte—

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—Oh si, me llamo Cassandra, será suficiente para que Sirius me recuerde—

Harry le sonrió a la bruja y después de confirmarle que le saludaría a Sirius salio de la librería. No había estado ni un segundo afuera de la tienda cuando Lupin y Hermione lo alcanzaron seguidos por los Granger.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?— Pregunto Remus mientras miraba la librería

—Claro, mas de lo que esperaba—

—Entonces podemos ir a comer algo y ver como le va a Sirius con su cita—

—Oh, creo que buscarlo no será necesario— Dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba un dedo a las escaleras eléctricas.

Sirius iba caminando muy rápidamente hacía ellos, sin duda alguna iba murmurando algo ya que su cabello cambiaba de color constantemente evitando que Harry y Remus pudieran controlar sus risas.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello?— Grito Sirius cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de Harry y Lupin

—¿Nosotros?— Pregunto Remus inocentemente

—No se hagan los inteligentes, se que fueron ustedes y la broma de la mañana tiene algo que ver—

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?— Pregunto Harry intentando cambiar el tema

—Alice rompió conmigo, dijo que no le gustan los hombres que se tiñen el cabello de rosa—

—Como lo sentimos— Dijeron Harry y Remus al unísono, hubieran parecido sinceros de no ser por la sonrisa que se dedicaron después de decirlo

—De cualquier modo es hora de que regresemos—

—¿Tan pronto?— Pregunto Harry

—Así es ¿o acaso se les olvida que tenemos que preparar la casa para navidad? Tendremos un par de visitas—

Lupin y Harry parecieron acordarse de algo de repente

—Tienes razón, Albus y Minerva vienen a cenar— Dijo el hombre lobo lleno de alegría

—Así es y quiero que todo este perfecto—

—Entonces vayámonos— Dijo Harry quien ya había caminado hacía los Granger para despedirse, Sirius y Remus siguieron su ejemplo.

Los 2 adultos y Harry estaban en el estacionamiento poco tiempo después

—Antes de irnos quiero que me quiten el hechizo— Dijo Sirius mientras señalaba su cabello

—Lo que sucede...— Dijo Remus algo nervioso

—Es que los efectos de la poción... — Continuo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa

—No se quitan hasta después de 8 horas de que fue administrada— Termino Remus

Sirius se mantuvo callado y simplemente se subió al auto seguido por los otros dos

—No te preocupes— Dijo Harry de repente —Estarás normal para navidad—

—Si es que Canuto puede ser normal— Le murmuro Lupin a Harry

Ambos se rieron un buen rato de esto y no pararon de burlarse de Sirius hasta que llegaron a la residencia White.

Después de todo este era un día normal con los White.

:::::

Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y estén leyendo aun después de mi tardanza.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

Nury:  Aquí esta el capitulo, espero hayas tenido suficiente de Remus y Sirius.

Kitiara: Hermione piensa que Harry se apellida White y no se enterara de su verdadera historia hasta que reciba su carta (Faltan 1 o 2 capítulos para la llegada de las cartas). Harry si se siente mal cuando hablan de sus padres, pero no se pone a llorar ni nada prefiere escuchar cosas buenos de ellos, pero ya veremos como se pondrá cuando alguien insulte a su padre (¿Será algún profesor de pociones?).

Undomiel: Aquí esta la continuación y Harry con ayuda de Remus se ah encargado de otra novia de el famoso escritor.

Black- Dragon: Que bueno que piensas tan bien del fic. Claro que pondré cuando Hermione es elegida para Hogwarts y la reacción de toda su familia.

Norm: Espero que hayas leído este  capitulo, gracias por tus palabras.

Lone van Lonewolf: No falta mucho para que veas la escena de Harry y Hermione conociendo a Ron. Sobre lo del H/Hr yo soy un fan de esa pareja pero no creo que los ponga juntos hasta que sean mayores me parecen muy pequeños aun.

Himura Black: Aquí este la continuación y sigue viendo la historia porque espero actualizar muy pronto.

Prongs: Gracias, ya esta aquí la continuación.

Kento: Al igual que tu me encantan este tipo de historias y espero esta te siga gustando. Claro que Sirius le esta enseñando bastante magia a Harry por si se encuentran con algún auror además le enseña hechizos y maldiciones para hacer bromas muy buenas.

Eso es todo por ahora, ya saben que no subiré el próximo capitulo hasta que tenga mínimo 1 review.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
